Labyrinth: Beyond It All
by Ashura Gend
Summary: Six years later and Sarah has returned to the Labyrinth to find the King in ruin and her friends missing. Eventual J/S.
1. Chapter One: Into Darkness

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Absolutely nothing… apart from Daniel, but only in name (seeing that he doesn't actually make an appearance).

_**Labyrinth: Beyond It All**_

_**Chapter One – Into Darkness**_

Sarah stared into her mirror intently. Instead of seeing herself she was watching the surroundings behind her.

"Why aren't they here?" she questioned, her voice slightly worried. "They'd always appeared."

She had lost count of the number of times she stared in her mirror and willed her friends to appear. Yet they hadn't, even at times so low and she needed a friendly face they weren't there. Just then the door behind her burst opened and in beamed her annoying seven year old brother, Toby.

"Saaaarrrrah," he sang. "Daniel's here to see you," he wiggled his eyebrows.

She turned abruptly throwing a magazine that just happened to be on the edge of her vanity table, "Get out!"

He stood there laughing at her unaware what had happened those six years ago. She was happy for that, maybe he wouldn't be able to forgive his sister if he knew what she'd done.

"I'll be down in a minute," she said more calmly.

He sniggered and giggled as he closed her door.

Sarah sighed returning to her reflection suddenly feeling hollow, "I need you," she whispered. "I need all of you." Maybe it was some power or magic that she took from the labyrinth. That the time there gave her a bond or connection to that world and her own. Was this power fading? Was that the reason she couldn't connect to her friends? It was frustrating and worrying not knowing why this was happening, yet she was unable to do a thing. The only way she entered the labyrinth in the first place was due to the Goblin King, Jareth.

Would that imply her to call upon the Goblin King for assistance? She really didn't want to do that and he, in all probable fact, wouldn't help anyway. Yet who else could she turn to?

She turned to her bedroom door; she would only be a moment to call on Jareth. If he answered or not then she'd only be a couple of moments from greeting Daniel.

She rose from her vanity chair and turned the key of the door. It clicked and she returned to the mirror. Taking a very deep breaths she pushed all the doubts of calling him aside giving a quick glance at the model figure of him that sat by her array of perfumes. She didn't realised why she hadn't pushed that figurine into her draw or something.

"Right," she whispered twisting her head back and forth, then rolling her shoulders as if she were about to run a marathon. She didn't know how to do, how to call him it was beyond this magic stuff. Yet what she did know that when her friends appeared to her she had been thinking about them, visualising them in her mind's eye and their adventures together.

She stared keenly at her reflection and thought only about him. Any and all aspects of him. His commanding presence. His patronising tone. The way he moved all lithe like, predatorily. The beauty of his face though marred by his cruelty. The depth of his eyes, fathomless and endless. As if forever was borne inside them.

"Goblin King," she tested her eyes closing and then opening. "Goblin King?" yet there was nothing other than her voice.

She slouched propping her head up against her hand. She didn't want to get personal but she thought maybe it would work. She cleared her throat and sat up straight.

"Jareth?" she questioned. "Jareth I need…" she paused before saying it biting hard at her bottom lip. She might live to regret this but… "I need you. I need your help."

The mirror swirled.

It was working. She bounced a smile spreading across her face.

"Jareth, if you can hear me say something."

She sat back her eyes narrowing. The mirror continued to swirl but nothing else happened. "Please." And she hated the way it sounded. Begging him for help.

"_Sarah_," but it was so faint that she almost missed it.

"_Sarah_," the voice said again. Could this truly be Jareth? But it sounded so sad.

"Jareth what's happening?"

"_Sarah. Sarah. Sarah…_" it moaned before it stopped.

She leant closer her hand reaching out to the swirling image. She could no longer see the background of her room but darkness. Just swirling darkness. Her fingers brushed the cold mirror and delved inside. She flinched pulling her fingers out.

"Whoa," she breathed, breathless. This had never happened before. She never realised that this was a two way thing. Normally Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus came through, well really appeared, and she couldn't.

Sarah swallowed and pushed her hand all the way through and it felt as if something was pulling her in. She tried to jerk away but whatever was on the other side was too strong for her. It pulled so hard she'd thought her hand would tear off, but instead she was dragged inside.

Then she was falling.

Falling into the darkness.

--

**Author:** I know this is short, but that is because this "chapter" was purely to set up the story. Things become clearer in the next chapter and it will be a lot longer than this. I promise. But I refuse to extend the length of a chapter simply because it is too short. I have spoilt many a prose because of that way of thinking.

_Chants: _"_Quality not quantity. Quality not quantity. Quality not quantity._"

It is my first Labyrinth fan fiction, and I've never thought about writing one until a week ago where I couldn't stop looking for related fics. Unhealthily watching the film too many times. Reading an in depth essay-esque analysis online. Oh and purchasing the first two volumes of the sequel manga, which I'm loving!

So I would really appreciate it if you could tell me what to think, because if no one finds it slightly compelling I'll just scrap it (having said that I might put up the second chapter so your opinions isn't slanted by this one short first chapter).

Well then, I hope it was alright

Also one more thing, the title I'm still wary about, that might change when or if I can think of a better one, until that appointed time it will have to stay as it is.


	2. Chapter Two: The Goblin King

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Absolutely nothing… which is a shame…. Because it is a classic! Gotta love the 80's!

_**Labyrinth: Beyond It All**_

_**Chapter Two – The Goblin King**_

He was just a darken form on the floor, huddled against the wall his eyes empty of his once proud arrogance. She almost felt pity but knew never to underestimate him. He looked up aware of another presence behind the bars. His face was still the same, un-aging and beautiful. He shifted desperately to the bars scrambling across the grimy floor of his prison, dirtied hands grasping on tightly as her familiar face merged into the dim light.

"Sarah," his voice but a whisper.

She, on the other hand, had gotten older. No longer the child that had entered his maze ignorant.

"Jareth," she simply said unable to take in the confrontation. She crouched eye to eye any building bravado dissipating as she took in his broken expression. She wasn't prepared for this.

A fight was what she was expecting.

"Where are they?" her voice edgy. "What have you done to them?" she accused.

"What have I done?" he said slowly almost astonished. "What could I do Sarah? I am no longer King. I have no power to do anything." He looked up at her through the solid iron bars. "Do you honestly think I would be trapped like this if I was still powerful?"

She frowned moving closer to him. She wasn't sure how to take him, to take his words.

Were they truth? Or were they spun to trick her?

"Why would I trick you here? Why would I be before your very feet bound in chains? To trick to do what exactly? Pity me?" he laughed spitefully. "Believe it or not Sarah, but I am powerless. Harmless and too desperate to trick anyone, certainly you."

"What happened?" she leant back on her heels.

"War, what else?" he snapped. "If it wasn't for you. If you had just bowed down to my will and accepted me as King!"

"Me?" she mused, then laughed. "How could I be blamed for your kingdom crumbling?" Sarah knew how he worked, how easily words were used to manipulate. Whatever he might say could be the very truth she still made sure that she would be very wary of him and of his actions.

His eyes flashed up to hers, hatred, no. There was anger but not hatred. There was a huge amount of despair. "You defeated the Labyrinth!" he cried, his voice bouncing against the cold stoned walls.

Sarah rose then backed away rage like a molten fountain at the pit of her stomach. At first she didn't look at him but then she stormed to the bars her eyes wild, "Fair and square considering you did everything within your power to stop me! I did nothing but follow your rules and your Labyrinth!"

Jareth watched her quietly, she was right but she was also so wrong. His defeat by such a naive child was both humiliating and devastating to him and to his kingdom.

"That's just it," he said softly. "My defeat by you allowed for my kingdom to become vulnerable. Penetrable to attacks by neighbouring kingdoms."

Her brow rose as she realised that there were consequences for him if he lost, as they were for her. "What did you lose?"

He looked away, embarrassed. "Most of my powers."

"Most?" she questioned.

"Yes most!" he replied angrily. "Even with my reduced powers I was, still am, helpless." He glanced up at her, "You see Sarah, my kingdom has always been protected by my power, and no one could ever wage war against us." His eyes brightened proudly and arrogantly, "We were impervious!

"But that all changed once you defeated the Labyrinth and my powers greatly began to vanish. I could only protect my lands for so long and it was only a matter of time before other kingdoms would find out of my failure and start to test my boundaries.

"I did well for three years before they pressed down and entered my kingdom. We fought for at least a year before the castle and all the surrounding lands were taken over. We, who survived, were all enslaved and separated taken to the neighbouring lands to be sold," his eyes glistened and he hated himself further for showing how wretched he'd become since then and how he couldn't help his people. "I was returned to the Labyrinth and imprisoned here, in this cell. My own personal oubliette." His face contorted as he replayed that day. "A warning that if I, the great Goblin King, could be imprisoned like this then there is no chance for any of my people to fight back."

She didn't want to but she couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of sympathy for him. For all the people of his land taken over and ruled over. "How long have you been imprisoned?"

His face was slack and tired, "Two years."

"So they have been sold?"

Jareth frowned confused to her question then a bright realisation shone through. "Sarah," his tone patronising. "I've been in here for what seems like forever. I do not know what is happening outside. For all we know they could be dead."

That struck a cord. She balked her breathed sharp and rasp. She hadn't thought of that, but she hadn't known that this magical realm was in such turmoil.

His eyes twinkled something of life oozing back in. Something that was so Jareth creeping in as understanding took her over. She refused him anymore reaction and stared him squarely. Unwavering.

"But," he commented. "That could be one of many possibilities. They could be out there alive and well. Hidden in the Labyrinth. Sold into slavery…"

But she let the pain show in her face; she didn't know what to do. There was only her and a vast amount of lands and other kingdoms that they could be in. So many possibilities of their condition and whereabouts. What could one mortal girl do in this realm of magical trickery and creatures?

Then there was the frightening prospect that they could be-

"Go home Sarah, there is nothing here for you anymore."

"I can't!"

"No," he laughed, "You can't."

She glared at him but was equally confused as to why he was laughing at her.

"Oh Sarah, though it is good to see you, your timing is very bad."

"What are you talking about?"

"You returned to this world were magic is rapidly fading away. You'd be lucky if you could return to your world."

"What?! What are you saying Jareth?!"

"You summoned me and you asked to be taken back here," he sighed and it sounded pitiful. "I only had enough power for a one way trip. You're stuck Sarah."

"You son of a bitch," she cried reaching through the bars to grab him. Instead she managed to clutch his worn shawl for he dodged her.

She took a sharp intake of air as her eyes widened.

Jareth gave her a nasty smirk, "Oh, didn't I mention the public flogging? Must have slipped my mind." He was quick to make a joke of what looked painful though years old. She wanted to look away but his bare chest and arms were littered with vicious obscene scars. Most probably his back was covered in them also. The anger suddenly deflated and she managed to throw the shawl back at him.

"I'm sorry," she murmured averting her eyes as he wrapped the flimsy material around his arms and chest.

"Another message to the masses," he bitterly explained.

"I'm sorry," she said again unable to say anything else. Jareth was a manipulative son of a bitch. He was cruel and seemed evil but he didn't deserve that amount of punishment.

He'd already witness the fall of his kingdom. The loss of his powers. The enslavement of his people. Humiliation. His body literally torn and now he was imprisoned in a stoned cell left to rot.

--

**Author:** Soooooooooooooooooo….. what do you think now? It is worth me writing this? Did I even get the characters sounding alright? I hope so. But I am sure you'll tell right?

So yes please opinions would be great! Very dandy and handy actually! Heh… I crack myself up… ahem… sighs

I'll go now….


	3. Chapter Three: No More Wishes

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Absolutely nothing… nothing nothing nothing noooothiiiinnnng……..

_**Labyrinth: Beyond It All**_

_**Chapter Three – No More Wishes, No More Dreams **_

Sarah sat on the cold floor for what seemed like hours but a small glance to her watch told her it had only been five minutes.

She was at the point of despairing. She couldn't see a way out of this overwhelming predicament. She couldn't see passed anything, let alone wallowing and fearing.

"Why did you do it?" she whispered.

Jareth poked his face just through the bars next to her. "Spite," he simply said.

Sarah squeezed her eyes shut. _Spite_. All this was because of spite. "Grow up Jareth," she spat. "It's been six years!"

"Yes," he agreed, his eyes flicking to her. "Six years of torment."

She frowned quickly turning. Her glare ferocious, "I was fifteen! A child still. If anything Jareth, it was your fault for underestimating me!"

He gave a sigh slipping into the floor. "What will you do Sarah?"

"Was that concern?" she gave out a bark, her tone vicious. "Now you suddenly care huh?"

"I've always cared Sarah."

She looked at him and closely, but nothing in his face showed any deceit. "Strangely, I believe you." She rubbed her eyes feeling tired. "But your 'care' only causes me pain."

He lowered his face unable to look at her. His affection, or what lack of it never seem to come out right. She wished her brother away and he did exactly. He had given her escape, to his Labyrinth. He had offered her all her desires and still she rejected them. He had given himself and yet she was unforgiving. Everything he had done was for her, which had only caused her pain and hatred towards him. "Maybe dreams are not always meant to come true."

In a weird sort of way she understood him. He did offer up all that she wanted, but they were twisted and hurtful. At the time, she wished Toby away. It came true only to have her run the Labyrinth and nearly lose her baby brother.

"I don't know what to do," she sighed almost defeated at the first hurdle. "They…" she struggled seeing the faces of her beloved friends. Hoggle. Ludo. Sir Didymus. "I don't know where they are. And now," she narrowed her eyes at him, "I can't even return home."

"I might be able to find them."

"You would help me?!" she scoffed.

He frowned, "Contrary to what you believe I'm not a complete monster."

Sarah raised her eyebrows surprised that he would even offer his help without prompting. "Why would you?"

"Do you want my help or not?"

She thought about it. He was the Goblin King. It was his kingdom before the war so it made sense that he would be a wise choice for a guide. "I do," she finally said, "However how would you know where to start?"

He smiled up at her, "Oh I know of a place to start."

She nodded expectant of an answer.

"A goblin called Morag. Her home sits at the very edge of my kingdom just lapping into the Merchant's Square. Her ear is always to the ground and a lot of slavers and traders end up at the square sooner or later."

"And why would she help you?"

"I am her ruler."

"Ex-ruler," she pointed out. "Why would her loyalty stick?"

He puffed his chest out his face a picture of arrogance and pride. "I am a very great King Sarah. I treat my subjects well enough!"

She rolled her eyes briefly before standing up. "Well," she shrugged, "It's better than nothing."

Jareth grinned. "Excellent, now you just need to break this lock here." He reached a hand out and gave a gentle tug to a huge padlock.

She stood away examining the padlock. He was huge, yes, but it was completely rusted. Maybe even weaken over time. She looked around her surroundings for a large piece of rock or stone.

"Try over there," Jareth called out when she was having no luck.

Sarah circled a straggly leafless hedge. Crouching down she spotted the tip of something dark. She reached forward her hand patting against the inside of the bush. Curling her fingers round the large object she dragged it out before falling hard on her bottom.

Picking herself up, she lugged the heavy rock towards Jareth's cell block. "Found one," she huffed. "Stand back."

Once Jareth was a few steps back from the barred door she used every ounce of her strength to lift up the rock above her head before letting gravity have its way. The padlock gave out a shriek before falling onto the dusty earth. Sarah wretched open the door and beckoned Jareth out. "You're free now."

He merged into the relentless bright light, his eyes averted and narrowed. He slowly eased himself across the threshold of his two year prison and stretched. The chains around his bare ankles and wrists jingled heavily. He looked pale, sickly. So thin but she didn't realised how tall he was. He was reaching over her, almost overshadowing.

He opened his eyes slowly adjusting to the extreme change in light then smiled down at Sarah, "Thank you."

She didn't know what else to do but smile back. "Here," she reached out, "Let me try and smash those chains off."

Jareth settled on the floor, a good few meters away from the cell. He sat under the sun and basked whilst Sarah used all of her might to break open the chains.

After a while Sarah plopped next to him panting, "It's no good," she wiped the sweat from her brow. "They just won't break."

Jareth watched her, his face strangely indifferent of their situation. It was as if he was somewhere else and none of the last six years had happened. "You are older Sarah," he commented quietly.

She looked up a little embarrassed, "And you the same."

He nodded, "Immortally."

She smiled, "Mortally."

"You carry it well, still resemble some of your youthfulness," he reached out, his fingers taking a length of her long dark brown hair. "Echoes of the same young girl that ran the Labyrinth, saved her baby brother and defeated me."

"I've grown up," she gently said which made him smile.

"That you have Sarah." And he let her hair trickle through his fingers. "Well we best start our little endeavour."

She helped him up, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "So which way?" she said under his arm.

He looked down then eyed his surroundings. He was quiet for a moment, "Over by that bush. There should be a trapdoor underneath it."

They shuffled forwards, Sarah moving away from Jareth to clear away debris and there was indeed a trapdoor. She cleaned the dust to reveal an iron ring. Grasping it tightly she heaved unsuccessfully. Giving herself a moment she tried again, the door creaking slightly before falling back down. She didn't know what she did to deserve such manual work, yet she tried once more and the wood gave. She grinned proudly at her unknowing strength and swept her arm in a side bow, "Right your Majesty," she teased turning back to him. "This way."

------------------------

**Author:** And so the journey begins where will it lead them? No body knows…. Yes including me O__O


	4. Chapter Four: Almost Human

**Disclaimer: **I own a lot of things, but one of them isn't Labyrinth

_**Labyrinth: Beyond It All**_

_**Chapter Four – Almost Human**_

They climbed down the steep ladder to the base of the long winding tunnel below. It was dark and damp; the only warrant of light was streaming from the gratings above, possibly direct from the Labyrinth.

"I remember this," Sarah commented idly, recalling how Jareth magicked the Cleaners in such a small space. She remembered the look on his face as she and Hoggle raced for their lives.

"These are the tunnels connecting the Labyrinth. It is easier to manoeuvre," his eyes flickered to her, "The entrance should be coming up soon."

That was a relief. She wanted open air and at least some distance from his royal Highness. Maybe she'd try his ankle chains again once they reached the entrance, and then she wouldn't have to stay by his side, or progress at such an impossible slow pace.

They were quiet for a time, only the sounds of the chains jingling and the shuffling of their feet. It was an awkward silence, mainly because they didn't know exactly what to say to one another. In fact, weren't they really enemies and this "truce" was only justified due to convenience?

Sarah just knew she needed him, though she really hated to admit it. Needing the now ex-Goblin King made her feel so pathetic and dependent. Yet as she gave him a quick glance at his distressing state, she realised how much he really needed her. If it wasn't for her he would still be rotting in his cage with his kingdom surrounding him in ruin.

Maybe it was the other way round.

Maybe the ex-Goblin King was the weak and dependent one, now that his life was entrusted within the hands of a mortal woman. She tried not to feel smug about that, it was of course beneath her to retain such thoughts and it was unkind to revel in a person's downfall.

Because for once he seemed to her almost… well almost human. As bizarre a notion it was true. He lacked that intimidating façade, that altogether fearful and controlling slant. As if an adult looking down upon a child. It had worked when she first entered the Labyrinth.

Yet now, to her surprise she wasn't afraid of him at all. All there was was only a dithering resentment and pity for his circumstance.

By the time they had reached the entrance of the Labyrinth, the sun was setting in the horizon casting the sky hues of oranges and pinks. Sarah shielded her eyes as she looked on at the same hill where she started those many years ago. The pond where she had discovered Hoggle was drained and there were no sight of any fairies flittering about. Actually the entrance and the hill looked rather barren and dead, with weeds nestling low at the edges of the wall creeping their way through the cracks.

Jareth slouched against a dying tree and looked out at his once magnificent kingdom. Though his face resembled no emotion, she knew better. Even a conceited King as he, would feel something inside. That was what she couldn't see when she was younger. Now older, wiser and more experienced she saw what she couldn't.

Simply… a man.

"How far to this Morag?"

"Maybe half a day's journey, maybe more."

"In that case we shall rest awhile first." They settled on the dusty floor, the last remnants of the sun shedding long dark shadows.

After a while Sarah stood up and searched for a rock or heavy stone. It seemed that was what she'd been doing ever since she'd returned to the Underground. Jareth noticed what she was doing and spread his legs out. She knelt and examined the chains. The links were strong and thick but where it was attached to the circular clamp it felt fragile. Resting the tip of the large rock on the appointed area, she made sure her line of attack would be accurate.

She looked up at Jareth and smiled, "Now don't move. I don't want to hurt you or anything." It was easily enough surprisingly, falling off his ankles in a small jingling pile. "Right, shall we attempt your wrist chains?"

Pin pointed with as much force as she could manage allowed the wrist chains to fall to the ground like before. Jareth straightened his back flexing and rubbing his wrists. "Thank you Sarah."

Sarah shrugged chucking the rock into a bush then patted down her jeans. "Would she still be there?"

"Morag is loyal and predictable." He tested his ankles by spreading his legs and stretching them widely.

"But it has been a while, anything could happen, she herself could have been enslaved."

He shook his head adamant that this 'Morag' would still be where he last known her to be.

"Alright then," she gave another shrug but was equally concerned.

"You worry too much," he chuckled. "It will give you lines years before your time."

She fumed, "Well someone has to worry."

He smiled reaching out his hand, she rolled her eyes and obliged. "Sensible Sarah," and they began to walk down the hill further and further away from the familiarity of the Labyrinth.

She had to trust his sense of direction, because she had no clue as to where the Merchant Square could be. Yet she was glad that their pace had quickened due to the freedom of his ankle bonds. Even still, she couldn't stop seeing the frailty of this man, and couldn't, wouldn't, allow pity or sympathy to cloud her judgment of him. But, she realised, as the sun vanished that that small detach feat was starting to become increasingly difficult.

They stopped as the heat of the sun dissipated. Hunger, tiredness and the growing cold waned on them.

At first Sarah tired to create a fire. She was no girl scout and camping hadn't been one of her favourite pastimes, yet she gave it ago collecting various sized twigs and dried strangling vines.

"Don't."

She looked up from her collection, "Come again?"

"Don't light a fire."

"Why?"

"They will see."

"And who are 'they'?"

"The ones who took my kingdom and imprisoned me," he said as-matter-of-factly.

"Oh," she mouthed dropping a twig among the pile. "You know it will be cold."

He nodded, "I am very aware of that, but for our safety it isn't a wise choice to start a fire."

"So what do you propose?"

"You think I am being unreasonable, but I do not want to return to that place Sarah. I've endured it long enough."

She knew she was being unreasonable, but it felt that he was always calling the shots and that grated on her nerves. She regretted not taking her jacket as her step-mother had advised. She sat down opposite him rubbing her arms. At least she had socks and her trainers on. He only had his raggedly shawl and trousers.

Her stomach growled angrily, demanding for attention, but all she could do was ignore it. She was becoming increasingly anxious at the silence and their arduous journey. She fought hard against her doubts and insecurities concentrating on positivity, hope and her tic tacs.

She grinned, mentally soothing the demanding calls of her belly. She took out the small container and shook, the orangey pellets rattled noisily before she emptied a few into her palm.

Jareth looked up from what have been deep thoughts, or maybe he dozed off.

"Did I wake you?" He shook his head, his eyes peering at the orange pellets in her hand. "Want some?" she offered getting up to sit by him.

He held out his hands taking a few, "What are they?"

"Basically sweets," she simplified. "Not exactly a feast but they will have to do."

He gingerly touched them, taking one between finger and thumb and sniffed. He tasted the tip on his tongue, paused then took it in completely. His brow furrowed as the sweet melted against the radiating heat of his mouth. He chewed slowly, and then gave a scowl swallowing the crushed orange flavoured pellets down. "Bitter."

"I suppose," she laughed lightly offering more.

He shook his head and watched as she downed several in one go.

It didn't satisfy either of them, but there wasn't anything else to consume.

Finished with her measly meal Sarah drew herself together, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. It had been a few hours gone since the sun had set and yet the night was becoming unforgiving. She bought her knees up and bit through the cold.

"Come," Jareth jerked his head, one side of his shawl unfolded revealing half of his chest, the dark concealing the scars.

She deliberated the notion of getting closer to him and the body heat she would soon experience and share. She considered, for a brief moment, that it was stupid to let heat in any sort of form go in such a biting environment.

Swallowing her pride and resentment for one night was not going to change her view of him. When the morning's sun rises he will be the same person that took her baby brother away and nothing would have changed.

Under the shawl her hand reached around his waist. Her fingers innocently brushed against his scratching scars before lightly resting on his hip.

"Thank you," she murmured, her eyes lowered concentrating on the way the artery in his throat thudded slightly.

He gently wrapped his arm around her waist trapping her within the searing warmth of their private cocoon.

"You are welcome," he said quietly without looking at her, yet it was hard to completely ignore her when she was pressed into the side of his body.

She felt soft and warm, and safe. He wanted nothing more than to rest his tired head on her shoulder and feel safe. Instead he tilted to the side and uncomfortably laid his face on the edge of his shoulder knowing full well that in the morning he'll be aching.

------------------------

**Author:** I'm beginning to find this hard to keep writing. Well let's see how this goes eh? I hope you enjoyed =3


	5. Chapter Five: Life

**Disclaimer: **I own tic tacs, well only the packet I got, NOT the company or anything. NOT even Labyrinth….

_**Labyrinth: Beyond It All**_

_**Chapter Five – Life**_

At first light they were off again, heading in a northerly direction. The path began to spread widely until it could accommodate two buses on either side or whatever was used as transport in the Underground.

Outside the bumpy dust filled road was random sprays of dying bushes. The earth was crack and dried and the wind, from time to time, blew dust into their faces.

They didn't sleep very well and both were suffering from aches and pains. Sarah had finished off her tic tacs not without offering some more to Jareth. He declined too enthusiastically rather opting to go hungry.

"Been to this Merchant Square often?"

He grasped the shawl tightly around his shoulders even though the sun was searing, "A few times."

She teased, "What? Not a place for royalty?"

He shrugged, "Yes and no. I've never cared to venture there."

"Why is that?"

He stopped and finally turned, "You ask a lot of questions."

She smiled, "That's because I've never seen this part of the Underground. I'm curious."

He nodded then carried on. "What do what to know?"

"Ok, what is it like? I can only assume it's as bustling as the Markets of Marrakech."

He looked contemplative, "I do not know of Marrakech, but the Merchant Square goes on and on. You would think it was never ending," he smiled gently. "When I first visited it as a boy it was the most spectacular sight I had ever seen."

Her eyes widened, "When you were a boy?" Jareth being anything other than what he was was quite shocking.

"Yes Sarah I was a boy, I did not materialise out of thin air."

She tried to wrap her mind around that. She bit down on her tongue trying to hold back her next question, but it was just too alluring not to ask. "So you have parents?"

He looked to her and grinned without answering.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you?"

"Do I what, Sarah?" his stare bored into her daring her to ask him exactly what she wanted to know.

She shrugged changing the subject, "So what do they sell?"

"Anything and everything. Whatever your heart desires."

"For a price."

"For a price. Nothing is given free. I learnt that you have to be careful in the Merchant Square, be very sure of the price you are willing to forgo for what you want."

"That sounds ominous."

He laughed, "Did you expect anything less?"

"Actually yes, I thought it was just like any Merchant place."

Looking directly into his eyes she suddenly had to glance away. "Not everything is what it seems. I had thought you learnt that the last time you were here."

"I did, do, but I thought that was limited to the Labyrinth."

"Well is it, yet the Merchant Square is a very special place. It is the only area that people from every land travel to to sell their wares. In a way it is as magical as the Labyrinth, the only difference is that what is being sold is not exactly what it seems."

Sarah stepped up her pace, "I don't understand."

"Like I said, the price of your heart desire could be anything. Would you go as far as to trade a piece of your soul for a trinket?"

She shook her head, "It would have to be some trinket!"

He smiled again nodding, "There are people who would do exactly that. It could be some normal gem encrusted ring or something incredibly powerful and magical."

The thought of losing part of your soul for a piece of jewellery enchanted or not was frightening. It wasn't as if you could return it. She doubted that the seller would even allow an exchange. "Isn't there anything sold you could pay for gold, money?"

"Of course, it all depends what you are acquiring and how desperately you crave it."

She nodded, "I'll remember that."

The day was turning from brilliant blue skies to tints of oranges and pinks once again. They had stopped at intervals to rest and talk more about the Merchant, seeing that it had piqué Sarah's interest. Jareth was more than obliging telling her of the many different creatures and where they had come from and what they would sell.

Plush vibrant fabrics and rich sugary sweets from the west.

Musky intense perfumes and beautifully crafted furnishings from the northerly territories.

Intricate tapestries and books in the thousands from the lands to the east.

Sarah had questioned what was sold from the south, particularly from his land. He had asked her to guess, yet she wasn't sure. She hadn't seen any of the outer lands surrounding the Labyrinth to make an accurate guess.

"There is a garden hidden within the Labyrinth with groves and groves bursting with juicy ripe oranges and apples. Vast plots of wonderful lush strawberries and other fruits. The entire garden has an expansion of various common and rare flora, used for different things, such as healing remedies. It is a precious and bountiful space."

"Quite a resource."

He agreed, "It is, and I think it was one of the many reasons why my kingdom was invaded. I doubt they could find it however."

"Why is that?"

He gave her a look as if she should already know the answer. "What does the Labyrinth do best?"

She scoffed remembering all those twists and turns she had thought lead her the right way but really guided her to dead ends. "Make you incredibly angry."

His eyes brightened, "What else?"

"You get lost, a lot."

"Ah-ha! Exactly that," he beamed. "The Labyrinth, though made of stone, is also quite alive. It is mischievous and at times can be very cruel. It runs you in circles and hides exits and entrances. So when we were invaded, it did what it knew best to defend itself, it hid things, places. Secret places."

"And one of those places was the garden."

"Yes, but I can only assume it must be overgrown now," he tutted quietly to himself, "It will be a gruelling ordeal just to get it how it was."

"So you have a plan to take back your kingdom?"

"I had at least two years to think up of many plans and ideas. Now that I am freed from that accursed prison I can formulate it and act it out," he sighed wearily. She had a long journey ahead of her but he had a longer one. "For now let us converse in lighter subjects."

"Such as?"

"Tell me about your life," he looked sincere which was baffling in itself.

"My life?"

He nodded then blinked waiting for her to continue.

"What would you like to know?"

He grinned, "Tell me of Toby? He must be seven?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Toby?"

He sighed wearily again, "Oh Sarah it has been years. I am not interested in repeating what happened before."

"Hmmm, well," she considered. "Yes he is seven now and very mischievous."

Jareth brow rose, "Oh? Reminds me of myself."

She frowned but continued, "He doesn't remember anything of what happened and I don't intend telling him."

"Why ever not?"

She stopped, "'Oh hi Toby! Guess what? When you were about a year old I wished you away to become a goblin. But it's ok now!'"

He nodded moving on, "Point taken."

The sun was just dipping when they reached the Merchant Square. Jareth's hand flashed out grabbing Sarah's arm. He pulled her down and quickly moved out of the road to the trees and bushes. "There," he pointed when he thought they were safely hidden.

Sarah gathered herself almost falling onto the ground. She viewed the direction his finger was pointing.

The Merchant Square was undeniably immense. Where they were crouched the ground was slightly raised which gave a good view of the thousands, she could only assume, of stalls clustered.

"Wow," she breathed having never seen such a sight. "And where exactly is Morag?"

He was quiet, his eyes narrowed and searching.

She was worried. If Morag lived somewhere in the distance among those many stalls, it would be a much longer journey than planned and she didn't know how long she would last. Especially without having something to eat.

"Is it far?" and she cringed. It sounded so much like she was whining. As in 'are we there yet?' kind of way.

"Not to worry Sarah," his tone teasing. "She lives very close to the road."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

He unwrapped his shawl revealing his scars and in the light of day they were brutal. She swallowed hard trying to tear her sight from them. She couldn't imagine the pain he went through during the flogging and after. "Take this," he handed the cloth. His attention still fixed on the bustling stands and people below.

She took it without question but was confused.

He then turned to her, "Sarah I need to you to go to that small house by that rug stall," he gestured to it so she'd know where to head. "That is where Morag lives. Now I cannot go because I might be recognised, but when you speak to Morag just tell her who you are."

"Who I am? But she won't know who I am."

He smiled, "She will."

"How would she?"

"I'll tell you after, please Sarah, just go."

She eyed him suspiciously then nodded. She was both reluctant about entering this endeavour and yet strangely anticipating it.

Wrapping the shawl around her, so that her hair was covered and her face hidden slightly, she ventured out of their hiding place and down to the small house.

------------------------

**Author:** So stuff about Jareth and the Labyrinth, but not enough about Sarah or what she's being up to for the past six years. Well I need to divulge that don't I?


	6. Chapter Six: An Ally

**Disclaimer: **I only own Morag... and NOTHING else

_**Labyrinth: Beyond It All**_

_**Chapter Six – An Ally**_

Dinner was served, a modest portion of meat stew and wedges of bread. Sarah was hungrier than she'd ever been, and yet resisted the urge to scoff the whole lot down. The last minute or so she'd being swallowing the larger pieces of meat without chewing as her stomach painfully panged for more and more food. She gave a glance up at the now very clean Jareth and noticed he was slowly eating. His pewter spoon pushed bits of meat and vegetables here and there. He didn't seem as eager, as she, about the food though she had assumed it must have been days since he had last eaten.

"Not hungry?" she inquired taking a gentle sip of water.

His tall posture sank, as if he was waiting for her to break the silence. "Famished," he replied without looking up, his manner imperturbable. "But I am not about to sate my hunger by having indigestion."

Her brow rose. Indigestion? Jareth and indigestion? It sounded so absurd, so normal even, but then she had no understanding of his kind or that he could experience indigestion.

He was ever the porcelain gentry, even in the face of starvation. She wouldn't mind if he placed down his spoon and ate with his hands, but she also knew that would never happen, starvation or not.

Despite his cleanliness, his face and hands now visibly free of grim and dirt, there was still something very different about him. His diminished state was obvious; however he was still a regal eyesore about their unpretentious surroundings. His blonde hair as wild as ever she had seen it, spraying around his face and shoulders. Though his clothes were peasantry, they didn't blight his remarkable attractiveness. Still if he were to pass through the crowded chaotic Merchant Square, bustling with so many foreign creatures, his appearance would surely get them noticed and make them suspicious.

However that was easily resolved with a simple long cloak.

After a while Morag entered her small living space with a bowl of cherries and nuts. Sarah gathered their empty bowls but was quickly snatched by the ever willing goblin. She gave Sarah a toothy smile and ordered her back into her chair. "Thank you my child," she said before returning into the kitchen.

Sarah didn't liked being served when she had two perfectly able hands but she had tried many a time to help Morag only to be reprimanded.

"Ever the sweet Sarah," Jareth remarked, a filthy huge grin plastered across his mouth.

She frowned taking a cherry. "Well, unlike you I've never needed anyone to wait on me hand nor foot," she popped it in. "Try it sometime your Highness you might actually appreciate what your subjects go through to appease you."

He sniffed offended by her use of one of his formal regal titles. "Morag is as loyal as they come," he finished as if that small morsel of an explanation was enough to justify the goblin's servitude.

Sarah glared. "Be careful Jareth," she warned. "Morag is your only ally here. She is accommodating now, but there is nothing to hold her from turning you out."

His brow rose, yet his face was unchanging. "I am her King Sarah."

"Were," she reminded him.

"Yes, as you have said before," his mask slipped slightly showing his meagre irritation.

"Be appreciative Jareth, you are far from King now. She doesn't have to help you."

He considered her argument. Given he was existing in a concrete block situated in a nameless unknown part of the Labyrinth to rot, he was still as arrogant and expecting as ever.

His face contorted. He was being incredibly spoilt and childish. In that moment he assessed his situation. No longer King, now on the run. Maybe on the run? He wasn't sure. As soon as they find his empty cell then he would surely be on the run. They would stop at nothing to gain him back and make another example of him.

Morag came back into the small room settling a few broken twigs into the hearth. Taking a very thin sliver she ran it over the flame of her candle until it lit. Cupping the tiny flame she lowered into the hearth and started a fire.

During that time Jareth and Sarah had both finished off the fruit and nuts. She yawned taking a small glance at her watch. She had been within the Underground for almost over a day and she couldn't help wonder if her family had discovered her missing. Most probably, and she hated for them to worry.

Morag turned to his Highness, "I have prepared you the bedroom Sire."

Sarah didn't utter one word, but her eyes said a lot more.

Jareth cleared his throat. "That's quite alright Morag. I am happy to sleep by the fire."

The small goblin raced to his side, and it didn't take but a few steps in such a small space. "Your Highness you cannot sleep on the floor!"

Sarah watched him closely resisting the urge to smile widely. "Of course not," she muttered.

He frowned at her before returning his attention to his hostess. "It is quite alright Morag," he waved his hands as to dismiss the subject.

"I-"

He cut her off with harsh gaze. "Morag please," his tone less than pleasant.

She conceded and bowed, "As you wish my Lord."

He nodded making his way to sit in front of fire. Sarah helped clear away the dishes much to Morag's dismay and protests. After the bowls were dried Sarah went to sit with Jareth. "Commendable," she smiled.

"See Sarah, I can be appreciative."

"Yes… when pushed," she remarked quietly.

They were given stacks and stacks of blankets and pillows. Sarah had the feeling that Morag was guilty that Jareth had insisted on sleeping on the floor rather than taking her only bed. So in remedy she had given them far too many blankets and pillows. So much so that they could make their own beds.

"She is guilty," he stated when the floundering fussing goblin retired for the night.

"Yes, but at least she'll have her bed," Sarah said whilst tucking a blanket around her line of pillows. The make-shift bed was smaller than her but at least she wouldn't be lying on the harden floor. She might in fact get a good night's rest, better than the previous night's.

Jareth looked to her as she neatly folded the edges of the blanket. "Hmmm," he sounded resting his hands in his lap. "You are so different."

Sarah glanced up sweeping her fanning hair over her shoulder; it allowed Jareth to see her face clearly. The smooth length of her pale neck, the roundness of her collarbone that disappeared under the flimsy dusky blue of her top. Her waist that was confined in, what were they? Denim jeans?

Yes, those strange denim jeans of hers.

These were particularly closely knitted than the ones she'd wore six years ago. He realised that this body was no longer a young girl's but of a young woman. She had curves and dips that were never there before. Her lips full and parted slightly. Her eyes wide and seemingly innocent though no longer naïve.

He quickly adjusted his vision so that she wouldn't notice his inspection.

"Well it has been a while," she noted. She sat down into her bed blowing out the candle by her side.

"Why are you sleeping so far away?"

"Goodnight," she said ignoring him.

"I won't… bite."

She groaned, "I'm happy here."

"Are you sure…?" he taunted.

"Absolutely!"

"I can make some room for yo-"

"Go to sleep Goblin King!"

"Oh so you finally submit to my will!"

Her eyes opened sharply. "Just go to sleep!" She lowered her voice then covered her head with a pillow, "It's been a long day and I'm tired."

His lips curled up into a sly smile. "As you wish my dear one."

"Don't call me 'dear one'!" she mumbled under the pillow.

He settled down onto his bedding tucking his hands behind his head. He watched her limp form under the blanket before closing his eyes. "As you desire... my Sarah."

And just before exhaustion took hold he quietly mused to himself how she curiously hadn't objected to being "his".

-----------------------

**Author:** It's short, but hopefully... sweet...


	7. Chapter Seven: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I only own Morag & the Merchant Square that surrounds her... but NOTHING else!!

_**Labyrinth: Beyond It All**_

_**Chapter Seven – The Beginning**_

The smell of bread filled the air adding warmth and homeliness to the very strange otherworldly kitchen. Sarah took a huge lungful then yawned, dark circles peering under her eyes.

The hope of receiving a better night of sleep fell through whence she had closed her eyes. Nightmares plagued her ever active mind, buzzing around like bothersome flies. She had woken several times during the cool night with familiar faces etched into her lids. Such pain filled expressions calling out for help.

After that she barely got a few hours.

She plated up the small hot cakes and filled the pewter jug with water. Water she drawn her very self. Sarah hated to inconvenience Morag and she didn't like imposing without at least helping out.

"Thank you," her hostess smiled. "It has been a long time since I had anyone stay."

Sarah returned the smile, "It's the least I could do." She gently washed the juicy red strawberries tumbling them into a deep bowl. "I suppose we best wake his Highness."

"No need," Morag commented dishing out a large spoonful of what looked like a fruit preserve into a little bowl. "He's been up for a while now."

Sarah turned to the goblin, "I haven't seen him."

"Oh no, he's been taking a bath."

"A bath?"

Morag nodded, "Yeah out in the shed."

"All this time?"

"His Highness needs to look his best!" she said in what seemed to be offence.

"Yes, _of course_ he does," Sarah puffed out annoyed.

"Oh that smells lovely." Jareth strode into the kitchen without a care peering over Morag to see what was for breakfast; his eye caught Sarah's irritated expression and smiled.

"Had a nice bath?" she bit through.

"Delightful!" he beamed edging closer, his fingers combing out the tangles in his damp hair. His eyes twinkled with mischief, "Maybe you should consider one," he whispered wrinkling his nose.

Sarah glared self-consciously shifting away. "I don't think we have the time _seeing_ that we have to find my-"

"Yes yes," he cut her short. "Find your friends, I know. After breakfast at least."

She understood that he wasn't asking but demanding. For one, she was hungry she couldn't dispute that. And for another it made sense to start their journey on a full stomach. "Fine."

They would have sat down to breakfast yet Jareth had insisted Sarah to get cleaned up. She hated to be ordered around, especially by him, but she had to agree.

--

Morag was ever kind and had filled a small tub with warm water. What was also a God send was that there was a ragged curtain blocking any view of her bathing.

"Do you mind!?"

He looked up, her face turning a shade of red. He assumed it was both due to anger and embarrassment. "Oh yes," he smiled then turned his back.

"What are you doing?!" she gave out a cry.

"Being gentlemanly of course!"

"Then get out!" her foot slammed on the floor.

"Sarah, I cannot see anything other than the wall, and you are perfectly safe from me," he paused. "Trust me."

"Do I have a choice?" she grumbled then drew the curtain in place. She stripped as fast as she could though feeling rather vulnerable despite the barrier of the cloth. She peered round to glance at him, but he was true to his word with his line of sight fixated on the opposite wall.

"Give me your clothes."

"WHAT?! HEY JUST WAIT A MINUTE!"

"Sarah please! I am just trying to help you. I assume your clothes are incredibly filthy, as were mine…"

In spite she balled her top and threw it at his back. She did mind to take off a shoe and chuck that, but knew that action would have made him turn around and she was barely decent. She gently placed a clean cloth into the basin and a bar of soap that Morag had kindly offered.

"These clothes are so strange," he held out her top and jeans.

Sarah smirked, "I'm sure you have seen something of the sort above."

"Well it's been years since I was up there." He held her top in front of him considering that that shade of blue never did suit him. "Here," he said tossing a rather simple brown dress over his shoulder. "Wear this, you will blend in."

It was a simple brown dress and what looked like itchy material. Not exactly something she would like to wear whilst roaming about, unfortunately wearing her jeans and top didn't make her fit in. At least with the dress she could blend in.

She watched his silhouette as she got into the tub. He turned slightly then almost bent in a small bow upon hearing the quiet sounds of sloshing water.

"I shall leave you," and in respect he vanished as if he evaporated into thin air.

--

Wearing the brown dress Jareth had given her Sarah emerged back into the living space.

"Ah," called Jareth noticing her entrance. "It's about time."

"I was a lot quicker than _**you**_," she said retorting but smiled.

His lips flared into a grin. "Anyway," he mused, "Morag and I have been deliberating."

Sarah sat down taking a hot cake into her plate. She sliced it open spreading it with the preserve.

"The orange beast… Luda?" he watched her as he continued.

Her eyes peered up, "Ludo."

"Yes, well Morag has a clear idea of where he could be."

"A beast that scary and big ain't hard really," chimed in the goblin.

Sarah let that go; it didn't matter, not when they knew of his whereabouts.

"A mill farm not too far from here in the Fúrin province."

Sarah abruptly stood, sending the little wooden chair back. "Then we must go."

Jareth sat still shaking his head. "No Sarah," his tone for a disobedient child. "We need to prepare, make plans. It makes no good sense to start traipsing off," his eyes narrowed.

Reluctantly she pulled her seat back into place and sat down. It took a great amount of strength to even do that small act. It took even more willpower to swallow down his reprimand. She wasn't a child anymore; she was an adult and capable of a lot of things, so why did she listen to him? Why bother compiling? Because the smug bastard was right.

Morag had mentioned that most of the people forced into slavery would have had to come through the Merchant Square. She remembered Ludo because he was a giant and orange, she even noticed a fox goblin that had accompanied Ludo.

"Sir Didymus," she whispered, now having some hope of finding him too. "Do you know what happened to him?"

Morag strained for a moment. "I think some aristocrat bought him. Not too far from the mill that Ludo was taken too."

Sarah smiled and sighed deeply. "What about a small dwarf-goblin? He would have known Ludo and Sir Didymus."

Morag frowned gently, "I don't know about him. I am sorry my dear there were so many. The orange beast and the fox stand out in my memories."

Sarah nodded; it was a disappointment but not a complete loss. If Morag couldn't remember then Ludo or Didymus would. She had to believe that and she wouldn't allow herself to fathom any other possibility.

After breakfast they gathered as much food as they could, placing parcels of bread, cheese, nuts and fruit into two separate small bags. They donned two cloaks and with the sun still high in the sky they ventured outside. Jareth thanked Morag and Sarah bid her goodbyes.

Just outside Morag's small house they stood staring into the entrance of the Merchant Square. Jareth glanced sideways at Sarah and she could barely make out the grin that formed on his face.

He snickered quietly then headed in front of her commenting, "It's just us now."

**Author:** ....and so their journey begins.


End file.
